


yamaguchi can’t swim.

by urmomsdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Wall Sex, Yamaguchi Tadashi has a phat ass, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a slut, face fucking, smut in second chapter, smut tags will be added with the second chapter release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomsdom/pseuds/urmomsdom
Summary: trans!yama wants to have a good day at the beachtsukishima wants his boyfriend to have a good day at the beachhow could tadashi not reward kei for his good behavior :)trans readers be cautious before reading, this is based of a real experience but i understand it’s not realistic for everyone!in the second chapter (smut) yamaguchi will use afab language for himself but tsukki won’t.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	1. tsukishima is a good boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighttables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttables/gifts).



team bonding was necessary when you played on the karasuno volleyball team.

with all the chaos and angst of highschool, being close was essential to winning. 

yamaguchi tadashi loved team bonding usually. it’s just that, summer volleyball practice means summer bonding activities. summer extracurriculars are equivalent to showing more skin. as a trans boy, this petrified tadashi. 

he has no clue why he agreed, he knows he is going to feel dysphoric when he gets there. 

and of course, his boyfriend knew this more than anyone. 

tsukishima had been there for yamaguchi through everything. he was there when he realized he wasn’t meant to be a girl, he was there when he came out to his mom and dad, he was there when his dad was thrown out of of the small apartment the yamaguchi’s lived in for his disapproval of tadashi’s newly discovered needs, and he was there when yamaguchi and his mom ordered tadashi’s first binder.

“yamaguchi, we’re almost there-“ kei whispering to him in the backseat pulled him out of his thoughts. yamaguchi hummed back in acknowledgment.

“when we get there, tell me what you need, alright yamaguchi?” tsukishima squeezed his boyfriends arm.

they were smushed in the backseat of asahi’s car along with tanaka, nishinoya riding shotgun. 

“alright when we get there, take your stuff and find where daichi and the rest of the team are set up, we’re running  _ so _ late” asahi stressed to the car, side eyeing noya and tanaka respectively through the mirror.

“it’s not our fault the lovebirds took so long to come outside!” nishinoya whined

“sorry asahi! tsukki couldn’t find his sunscreen and i didn’t want him to get burnt so i made him look for it!”

_ that wasn’t true, tsukishima spent the extra time hovering over his smaller boyfriend, being seemingly more nervous about tadashi’s mental state then tadashi was. _

“shut up yamaguchi” tsukishima tsked 

“sorry tsukki!” yamaguchi replied  _ as always _

“no no no, don’t let yuu blame this on you! these two knuckleheads spent a good thirty minutes trying to shove about a dozen boogie boards into my trunk!” asahi butt in, referring to his boyfriend and his equally chaotic bestfriend. 

they arrived soon after, setting down their stuff near the rest of the team. dread began to set in for yamaguchi. he wanted to have fun like a normal teenage guy at the beach with his boyfriend and his best friends goddamn it! it’s not that the team didn’t know yamaguchi was trans, it’s just he was more than definitely not ready to let the team see his bare chest.

luckily, yamaguchi wasn’t very large in the breast department, but his pecs stuck out in a way that was certainly not normal. therefore, it would look strange if he wore a bikini top, not to mention how bad it would affect his body dysmorphia. 

after about a decade long talk about beach safety from  _ dadchi,  _ hinata suggested they all went swimming. 

the obnoxious ball of sunshine boy was mid dragging his team into the water, he stopped and turned to yamaguchi.

“uh- yamaguchi, are you… are you gonna come?” hinata clearly seemed uncomfortable, not sure how to approach the situation.

“go swim hinata.” his boyfriend spoke up, deadpanning as usual.

hinata seemed like he wanted to say something, but tsukishima shot him a glare so venomous he thought he was going to have to call poison control. the carrot top turned away with a shrug and joined the rest of his teammates in the water. 

“tadashi come here.” tsukishima requested once hinata was far enough away. 

it was rare kei called his boyfriend by his given name in public, as any type of pda was enough to make the blondes skin crawl. 

yamaguchi skipped over to his boyfriend, not sure what to expect but happy for the attention. he stood facing his overgrown boyfriend, looking up at him with his chin pressed to his chest.

“tadashi i’m going to try something okay?” tsukishima sounded unsure in himself but if tsukki wanted to do something that would be out of character for him, tadashi was more than willing. yamaguchi nodded and before he could ask what kei was talking about, his boyfriend was slipping off his shirt in one swift motion. 

yamaguchi yelped, heart practically stopping for a second. however, he was thankful to be atleast facing his boyfriend on the nearly empty beach. 

before yamaguchi could express concern he was spun around and pulled into tsukishimas chest. the taller wrapped his arms around his boyfriends chest, covering his insecure area in a nearly too nonchalant way. 

“i doubt anyone’s going to judge you or give you shit, but does it make you feel better if we walk down like this?” kei mumbles into his boyfriends ear. yamaguchi looked down, glancing at the way his boyfriends long arms held him. while he was flat enough to not really be too insecure, his boyfriends support relieved a lot of stress. 

“mhm,” yamaguchi finally responded “thank you tsukki.” 

tsukki let out a relieved sigh, and simply told tadashi

“i got this.”. 

tsukishima set off with his lover in his arms, they were stumbling forward and giggling on the way down. as they got close to the shore line, tsukishima lifted tadashi’s feet off the ground and swung him around playfully. when they were finally actually in the water, they both pretended they didn’t hear the second years poking fun at them for being so disgustingly couple-ish all of a sudden.

realistically, while the team knew yamaguchi was a young trans man, and understood what that meant… they didn’t really understand body dysmorphia. they just assumed tsukishimas grinch heart grew three sizes that day, and he was showing a little extra love to his boyfriend. 

tsukishima pulled back once they got stomach deep into the ocean, and that same panick struck in yamaguchis stomach. tadashi grabbed back onto his arms before he could pull away completely. 

“tsukki…” he looked over his shoulder and gave his boyfriend a pleading look.

“i’m just turning you around yamaguchi.” 

_ oh _

kei pulled his boyfriend into his chest by his waist. he wrapped his arms under yamaguchis thighs and hoisted him up around his own waist with ease, due to both water gravity magic and his boyfriends smaller frame. yamaguchi's chest was completely covered by his boyfriends wider frame.

“look at saltyshima and yamaguchi!” hinata hollered

“when did you get so lovey-dovey??” 

tsukishima groaned at the attention suddenly drawn to them. he looked at his boyfriend and could tell it wasn’t a good time to bring up his struggles. yamaguchi wasn’t in the mood to answer questions. 

“yamaguchi cant swim.” tsukishima shrugged as he hoped through the water getting closer to team.

“huh?! how can he not swim? it’s easy!” tanaka squinted.

“don’t be rude tanaka, plenty of people can’t swim.” kiyoko scolded him. 

“yeah, i couldn’t swim till last year! leave our little yama-chan alone!” sugawara agreed in between splashing ennoshita and daichi. 

“well now is a perfect time to learn!! come on yama-“ as hinata went to grab his boyfriends arm, tsukishima grabbed it. 

“no. leave him alone. leave  _ us  _ alone.” he communicated with annoyance dripping in his words.

hinata backed off and went back to arguing with kageyama and splashing yachi. 

after around fifteen minutes of ocean fun, yamaguchi started to feel guilty. his boyfriend couldn’t have a fun day because he was too busy babying him. at a certain point, yamaguchi just squished his cheek against his boyfriends shoulder and pouted as they rocked up and down in the water. 

“tsukki, i wanna get out…” yamaguchi mumbled into his boyfriends ear while he was talking to narita and kinoshita. 

kei paused his conversation immediately and turned his attention to his boyfriend, shifting him off the side of his waist to his center so they were facing.

“why? do you wanna go hangout with yachi or the annoying ones for a little bit i can swim us over there?” tsukishima questioned with care.

“no. i want to get out.” yamaguchi tired to say without showing he was feeling a little insecure.

“why?” of course kei had to ask

“i’m probably heavy” 

“shut up, yamaguchi.” tsukki rolled his eyes. 

“no really, i don’t wanna weigh you down just let me get out it’s fine” yamaguchi began to sound irritated

“okay then we’ll get out!” he snapped back

“no you can stay in, i want you to have fun without my fatass hanging all over you.” 

_ ah the body dysmorphia strikes again _

“oh my fucking god, tadashi the only thing fat about you  _ is  _ your ass. last time i checked that’s not a bad thing so shut up.”

they were pulled out of their arguing by the cackling of their teammates.

“oh-oh my god” noya was near tears “did you  _ hear _ that tanaka!” tanaka snickered to himself, trying not to let kyoko see. 

kageyama looked confused.

asahi and suga were blushing crimson 

daichi and ennoshita rolled their eyes 

hinata and the other second years on the other hand, were damn near close to peeing their pants.

actually, hinata was coughing up salt water he inhaled.

“tsukishima! you thirsty bitch!” 

“look at how red he got!”

“i didn’t know tsukishima could even produce those thoughts to be honest…”

and other endless comments had tsukishima beyond aggravated and yamaguchi hiding in his boyfriends shoulder.

“what? do you think i don’t look? yamaguchi has a  _ fantastic _ ass” tsukishima said,  _ mostly out of spite _ before pulling himself and his boyfriend out of the water. tsukishima barely stumbled when their bodies were no longer being aided by magic water gravity physics. he was so peeved tadashi was pretty sure his boyfriend could flip a car at this very moment.

_ “awww asahiii, why don’t you say cute things like that about me!” nishinoya could be heard in the distance  _

_ asahi groaned _

when they got back to their umbrella covered towels, tsukishima sat him down. yamaguchi covered himself with his knees and arms while tsukishima got him his shirt. yamaguchi slipped his shirt on, refusing to meet his boyfriends eyes the whole time. 

“look yamaguchi, i didn’t mean to argue with you but you have to let me know if you aren’t feeling good about how you look.” he stroked his own hair out of his face.

while tsukishima never said he was sorry,  _ because that was hard to do for him _ , yamaguchi could tell he was remorseful. 

“it’s okay tsukki!” tadashi grinned “i’m glad to know you like my ass so much though” he smirked, causing tsukishima to blush.

“oh dashi, i don’t just like your ass” he leaned in close  _ “i fucking love it” _ tsukishima offered his own smirk back, giving his boyfriend a quick peck.

this time, yamaguchi was the one who went red. before tsukishima could be too proud of himself however, yamaguchi pulled out the big guns. he stood up offering a hand to kei. when they were both standing facing each other yamaguchi yawned casually and looked into tsukishima's eyes.

“oh, well since you’re being so sweet, maybe you can have more than just my ass tonight.” tadashi was almost too casual in his statement. before tsukishima could even process it yamaguchi was taking off his shirt and jumping into his boyfriends arms again.

“let’s go swimming tsukki!” he giggled, kissing his boyfriend on his cheek.

“i- okay we-“ tsukishima stuttered “we’re talking about this later.” he said blankly, although clearly flustered, and ran them back down to the water.

for the rest of their beach trip that they spent in the ocean, yamaguchi stayed glued to tsukishimas back.

this time however, they were actually having fun.

yamaguchi still felt anxious but he was able to have a good swim.

they got out and played a few rounds of beach volleyball. noya made a strange bet with asahi, because as soon as nishinoya's team won the third game, asahi looked like he wanted to walk into the ocean and never walk out.

tsukishima checked in periodically to make sure yamaguchi was feeling alright, even as they were in the car going home. 

and that was a big deal. not because that’s something he doesn’t usually do, kei’s entire world revolves around his boyfriend. it was a big deal because the promise of finally being able to fuck his boyfriends sweet cunt stayed glued to the front of his brain. 

thank god they were staying at yamaguchi’s house tonight.

  
  
  



	2. yamaguchi is a good boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops, here’s some sexy shower smut and tadashi big praise kink.

yamaguchi's mom was almost never home.  
as sad tsukishima was about that fact, it’s what brought the two closer, yamaguchi slept at tsukishima's house at least twice a week as a kid.

but now tsukishima couldn’t even pretend to feel sad about it. he was going to have yamaguchi's apartment all to himself. asahi dropped them off at tadashi’s place after dropping off tanaka at kiyokos. tsukishima grabbed their stuff from the trunk and in an instant tadashi was pulling him up to his apartment. yamaguchi was persistent on staying glued to kei’s side.

“tadashi, why don’t you go take a shower and i’ll make us dinner?” kei rested his elbow on yamaguchi's shoulder with his hand on top of his head, while yamaguchi was wrapped tightly around his waist. he leaned down and placed a kiss there.

“but i want to cook with you” yamaguchi whined

“you can’t cook for shit yamaguchi” the blonde teased while pulling away from his boyfriend, going towards his bedroom to put his stuff down.

“pleaseeeeee tsuuukiiii, just let me watch you cook then!” tadashi sat on the bed next to the bag tsukki was digging through  
“don’t you love me” he pouted, the finishing blow, tsukishima gave in.

“...fine, let me go shower first in that case, then you can get in after me so we can cook.” kei ran his fingers through tadashi’s hair and left to go get in the shower. 

tsukishima took his stuff from his bag and went to the bathroom across the hall from yamaguchi’s room. the room itself was small but the shower took up most of it. it was a wide shower with a sliding glass door. the floor in the shower was flat, as this apartment didn’t come with a tub. it had a large shelf where the window was that had a few bottles of product, but was mostly empty. as he gets in he remembers all the times yamaguchi curled up in a ball in this shower. crying about how his body didn’t look like how the other boys did. how everyone on the karasuno volleyball team looked so masculine and strong, even hinata. even before that, tsukishima could recall a time where tadashi was small and frail, crying that his dad didn’t love him anymore. he thought he was broken. tsukishima has never been good at comfort, so he would simply sit in the dry shower with him and put his arm around him.

kei was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear his boyfriend sneak into the bathroom, or into the shower behind him.

“tsukki~” tadashi purred, coming up behind his boyfriend, putting his hands on his shoulders and standing on his tippy toes. that way, he was able to whisper in his boyfriends ear.  
“you have a cute butt tsukki!” he giggled

tsukishima gasped upon feeling his boyfriends breathe against his ear.  
“shut up, yamaguchi” he grumbled at the stupid butt comment.  
“why are you in here i told you to wait.” he turned around regardless, reaching past yamaguchi to grab the shampoo so he can wash the sea-salt and sweat out of both of their hair.

“i wanted a hug” tadashi grinned and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist. tsukishima ignored his affections, knowing he was purposely being ridiculous. he began to wash the shorter boys hair, trying to ignore the feeling of his little boytits against his chest. 

it was funny, all day he had tadashi’s chest against his, but it was different now. tadashi was doing it with purpose. he knew tsukishima loved his body, he wasn’t very good at expressing it out of fear that he would make yamaguchi dysphoric. that’s why yamaguchi loved sexualizing himself even more. tsukishima has taught him that his anatomy had nothing to do with who he was over the years, even before they dated. that’s why yamaguchi was perfectly fine with fetishizing his cute boytits and pretty cunt.

yamaguchi whined as tsukishimas fingers worked into his scalp, his boyfriend always took such good care of him. 

“stop it tadashi…” tsukishima could hardly ignore the naked body, but the noises were really going to make this shower take a turn. 

“tsukki, remember what i promised you today?” yamaguchi leaned his head back to rinse his hair under the water.

“god… yeah i remember…” tsukishima grabbed yamaguchi’s hands and pulled his body back against his. he rubbed his fingers on the back of his boyfriends hands before leaning in to kiss his fingers.

“are you sure tadashi?” he whispered into yamaguchi’s fingers.

“yes, tsukki i’m sure. now make it worth it!” yamaguchi smirked. that was all it took, kei leaned down to capture his boyfriend in a heated kiss. 

it was deeper than a usual makeout session between teenage boys. each kiss included an unspoken question.

are you sure?  
yes

do you really want this?  
yes

show me?

yamaguchi freed his hands from tsukishimas and wrapped one around his neck. the other began to travel, skimming down kei’s slim stomach. he stopped to stroke his hand up and down the toned body before finally reaching down to stroke tsukishima. the blonde moaned into the kiss and reached down to grab onto yamaguchi’s ass. 

tadashi made a move to kneel down so he can blow his boyfriend, something that always made his own pride swell. seeing tsukki come apart from just his mouth was always his favourite. kei quickly stopped him, and pushed him against the shower wall

“yamaguchi… i want to try something… if it’s okay with you, obviously” he tried to seem nonchalant no matter how awkward he felt. yamaguchi only nodded and kei took his chance, lifting the smaller boy up onto the large window ledge. his boyfriend giggled and ruffled his wet hair. 

tsukishima was now nearly face time face with what he’s been dreaming about for as long as he can remember. he placed his hand over yamaguchi’s lower stomach and stroked the thin trail of hair leading down to his cunt with his thumb. 

“can i touch you here tadashi?” the blonde whispered. yamaguchi dumbly nodded his head and slightly wiggled his hips, searching for attention. tsukishima moved his hand lower until the tip of his thumb was level with tadashi’s clit. he never really looked at his cunt like this before, as he never wanted to make his boyfriend feel weird. his pussy was cute like the rest of him, a little chubby with a cute currently twitching clit.

he started to move his finger, just the pad of his thumb lightly against the head of tadashi’s clit. yamaguchi squeaked but tried to keep it subtle as to not scare tsukki off, he’s wanted this just as long as his boyfriend. 

“you’re twitching tadashi…” tsukishima made eye contact with him as he said it, but quickly looked back down when he saw yamaguchi staring back at him with his lip between his teeth, clearly a bit nervous. 

“that’s so cute” he smirked to himself and started to rub faster. tadashi whimpered low and needy and began to push himself into tsukishima’s hand. the water from the spray was only really touching his ankle now, but yamaguchi was hot all over. 

“such a pretty cunt, i’m so lucky it’s for me, right ‘dashi?” he leaned down, after what felt like years of teasing, and flicked tadashi’s clit with his tongue.  
tsukishima got a response immediately, both physically and verbally. 

“ah! yes! only you can touch me here!” he rocked his hips into his face. kei licked around his folds and sucked his clit gently. tadashi was whining and shaking his hips against the blondes face, trying to force his tongue into himself. tsukishima promptly avoided penetrating him, considering making tadashi hold out so his cock can be the first thing opening up his pussy.

“tsu-tsukkiii, please? please! inside please-need it!” tadashi couldn’t hold in his whimpers as he raised his hips.

tsukishima hushed him and licked one final stripe up his cunt, still not penetrating the hole. grabbing his boyfriends hips he pulls him down off the ledge, readjusting his grip to wrap his arms around tadashi as he was pulled down. kei holds him close to his body, giving him a squeeze, feeling weirdly emotional.

“kei…” tadashi mumbled into his shoulder before looking into his eyes. tsukishima searched his eyes for any signs of discomfort, when he didn’t find any he held that eye contact as he slid yamaguchi down onto his cock.

yamaguchi squealed instinctively and tightened himself around tsukishima's cock, causing the blonde to let out a drawn out groan. 

“fuck dashi… feels so fucking good… so fuckin good…” and tadashi keened at the praise.

“fuck kei, more more mor- tsukki im so full i can’t, my pussy is so full kei, kei kei kei-“ 

tsukishima only got a few thrusts in before yamaguchi began to slip from his grasp. kei placed him against the wall, moving his arms from under tadashi’s ass to put his boyfriends ankles over his shoulders before pushing back in. yamaguchi moaned at the intrusion of his boyfriends long cock.

as kei started thrusting again, yamaguchi lost the need to compose himself, squirting all over kei’s lower body with a yelp, head lolling back and drooling.

“oh dashi, you’re done already?” kei slowed his thrusts, grabbing his face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. tadashi blinked twice before shaking his head and perking up.

“no!!! no no kei, w-want more! i need more tsukki, please more! want you to ruin me! fuck my pussy till i can’t stand, come on i know you can please kei!” tadashi babbled

tsukishima took this to heart and started to pound his boyfriends sweet little cunt out.  
“fuck ‘dashi, you’re so- so fucking spoiled. your cunt was made for this, made for taking cock.” 

all yamaguchi could do was take it, babbling out small pleads and occasional praises of his boyfriend's dick.  
when he started whimpering, tsukishima took this as his cue to start wrapping things up. with tadashi so tight around him, he’s been desperately holding back his own orgasm to make it last for his boyfriend. he began to thrust at a pace that would bring himself  
closer to the edge, slow yet deep, a cruel grinding. kei brought his hand down and started circling yamaguchis swollen clit with his thumb, going slow on the upstroke but moving on fast, tight circles. 

“n-no, kei, i can-ant…” tadashi could barely put enough strength behind his voice to speak.

“no?” he gave a harsh thrust to punctuate “you were begging for this before tadashi?” kei teased

“yo-yer being mean tsukki-i” his head rolled back against the wall as he panted.

“i’m not being mean dashi,” he leaned in to whisper against the shell of his ear  
“i simply want to service my boyfriends pretty cunt.”  
tsukishima's thrusts halted completely, morphing fully into a slow grind deep inside yamaguchi. all of kei’s focus was now placed on his boyfriends clit.

“come for me, ‘dashi. wanna see it, come on be my good boy” 

a few more strokes and tsukishima could feel tadashi contracting, squeezing him tight yet also fluttering around his dick. yamaguchi leaked all over both of them, not being able to control his cute little squirts.  
tadashi began to grow uncomfortable wrapped around a cock and began to squirm, causing kei to pull out and drop tadashi to his knees.

“oh! tadashi are you alright?” kei began to smother him with his own worry

tadashi just blinked up at him. kei’s still hard cock came into his line of sight, and tadashi couldn’t help but begin to nuzzle his dick like a pathetic pet. 

“...dashi what are you doing…” kei looked down at him in shock.  
tadashi just stuck out his tongue, mouth opened wide. he pointed at his tongue twice with his own pointer finger before grabbing tsukishima's hand and putting his finger on his tongue.  
tadashi usually uses signals like this when he’s too embarrassed to ask for something or simply too tired to be verbal. 

“are you sure dashi? not to tired?” kei inquired as he stroked tadashi’s hair.  
yamaguchi just whined and leaned forward on his own and took kei’s tip into his mouth, sucking lightly.

“woah woah tadashi,” he pulled him off by the hair “if we’re going to do this we’re doing it right okay? tongue out, tap two times if you need a break. be a good boy for me okay? can you do that for me?” 

tadashi keened at the incentive of being a good boy for tsukki, shifted on his knees and stuck out his tongue.

kei pushed into tadashi’s mouth, starting slow as to give him some time to adjust. before long, kei was thrusting at a good speed and pace, spewing some of the dirty talk tadashi had once convinced him to say no matter how awkward kei felt at first

“such a good boy, dashi.”

“look at you, such a useful little cockwarmer”

“awh dashi you’re being so good, staying so still for me”

“that’s it, this is where your meant to be isn’t it? my good little toy”

“so, so, handsome tadashi”

tadashi got excited by the praise and started working his tongue on the underside of kei’s cock.

“ah, ah, ah fuck that’s so hot tadashi.”. kei approached his climax, learning to ignore tadashi’s gagging and gurgling and just enjoy himself. right as he was on edge, balls tightening and toes curling, tadashi pulled off.

“uh- tada what are- oh” 

tadashi began jerking him with short, quick strokes, tongue out, looking up at him. 

the first rope of cum hit just above tadashi’s left eyebrow, the second on his tongue and the third and final on his right cheek. 

kei groaned, still shaking from his release. he placed a kiss to tadashi’s head before walking over to move the shower head to rinse him off. 

by the team kei had turned back to look at tadashi, shower head in hand, tadashi was licking the last of kei’s cum off his fingers. they made eye contact and tsukki chuckled at how shameless tadashi was. 

the next half hour was a blur for tadashi, he remembers kei rinsing him off, getting a hug and a kiss, and now he’s in bed wearing all kei’s clothes even though he’s in his own home. when he looks up, kei is bringing him a soup mug and some pain relievers.

“hi dashi, how do you feel sleepy boy?” kei asks as he rubs just over tadashi’s uterus.  
“tsukkiii” he drawls out, pulling tsukki to lean down close to him as he leaned up.  
“whaaaat” he whispers back

“don’t get me wrong, that was so hot and it felt so good-“ tsukki rolled his eyes “but i still wanna do it in the ass sometimes” tadashi flopped back on the bed trying to seem nonchalant.

tsukishima laughed. like full on laughed. smiling with his teeth laughing out loud. while tadashi felt like he could’ve been laughing at him, he smiled at his boyfriend anyways. tsukki leaned down to give him a kiss.

“okay dashi, you have a great ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this took so long i’m neurodivergent so sometimes it’s hard for me to finish stuff   
> COME TALK TO ME  
> ON TWITTER: @urmomsdom
> 
> we can share ideas, head cannons or just chat.
> 
> please leave a comment on what pairs you wanna see next/ a  
> prompt! :3

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i love writing smut bc i have a lot of dirty ideas but fluff and domestic stuff is so fun to write!
> 
> if you like my writing follow my NSFW twitter @urmomsdom bc i post a lot of dirty thoughts and polls for future fics
> 
> also ik i’ve only wrote haikyuu but i wanna start writing bnha soon!
> 
> commenting makes me want to write more so pls comment if you’re comfortable to!


End file.
